El diario de Kagome: Una historia de confusiones
by Renny T. Uchiha
Summary: -Me siento la peor de las personas, Siento que deben darme pena de muerte... Me he enamorado a primera vista de un chico dos años menor que yo ... Trágame tierra...- Pasen y lean, Pésimo summary, Escritora principiante, Hechos de mi vida...¡Qué combinación! Presentación y luego, Primer capitulo ; Dejen reviews, Se los ruego.
1. Chapter 1

!Hola chic s! Aqui les traigo lo que sería la introducción o presentación de mi nueva historia: El diario de Kagome, Una historia llena de confusiones. Espero que sea de su agrado...Básicamente está basado en las experiencias amorosas fallidas ( por así llamarlo) Que tuve en este último año de secundaria, Pero por supuesto que cambiaré ciertos detalles ;)

Bueno, En fin, Disfruten un pedasito de lo que será la verdadera historia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_30 de Agosto._

_Querido diario:_

_Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi. Tengo 14 años de edad y bueno, Hoy he iniciado el tercer grado de secundaria. Para ser sincera, Esto no me emociona para nada; Bueno, en realidad sí: Falta poco para salir de esta escuela. Desde primer año jamás me agradó y no creí soportar tanto tiempo aquí; Sin embargo el tiempo ha transcurrido velozmente y se acerca el final de esto..._

_11 de Octubre._

_...Fuimos a sentarnos para responder preguntas de las gráficas con la explicación dada por mi profesor de matemáticas; Pero cometí un gran error al girar mi cabeza a la derecha..En unas escaleras se encontraba recargado un chico junto a otro más pequeño. El chico alto era bastante apuesto, también me miró. No contesté nada de mi hoja de trabajo por estar embelesada mirándolo. Después de un rato fui a la biblioteca por mi credencial escolar y debido a eso perdí una hora y media de clase con una maestra algo loca. Había aproximadamente nueve chicos más,delante de mí esperando su credencial. Estaba con Eri y Yuka esperando que fuera nuestro turno cuando lo ví...¡El chico hermoso! Tenía una linda sonrisa, ojos dorados, Alto, casi tan alto como yo, Estaba atrás de mí..Vi al otro chico pequeño, Y lo llamó Sesshomaru.¡Sí! ¡Punto para mí! ¡Ya tengo su nombre! Pero de pronto reaccioné... Su amigo era bastante bajo de estatura...Un minuto... ¡Ése chico es de primer grado! Por kami...¡Por eso no recordaba haberlo visto antes! Esto era demasiado bueno para ser cierto; Es de primer grado..._

_Me siento la peor de las personas, Siento que deben darme pena de muerte..._

_Me he enamorado a primera vista de un chico dos años menor que yo ... Trágame tierra..._

_**Así es el amor**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ahí está :) Son fragmentos del primer capítulo. Espero que les haya llamado la atención. Espero subir el primer capítulo mañana. ¡Gracias!

-Renny Chan (;


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Bueno aquí vengo con mi segundo Fic y espero que sea de su agrado. Para empezar, Esta basado en lo que me ha ocurrido a mí desde hace unos meses. Piedad por favor, Soy principiante ;) En fin, Aqui les dejo el primer capí que les guste. =)

**.**

**.**

**.**

_30 de Agosto_

_Querido Diario:_

Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi. Tengo 14 años de edad y bueno, Hoy he iniciado el tercer grado de secundaria. Para ser sincera, Esto no me emociona para nada; Bueno, en realidad sí: Falta poco para salir de esta escuela. Desde primer año jamás me agradó y no creí soportar tanto tiempo aquí; Sin embargo el tiempo ha transcurrido velozmente y

se acerca el final de esto.

Hoy he visto a Kouga, los recuerdos me han invadido y las heridas duelen. Durante dos años había sido mi mejor amigo, Pero por culpa de otras personas, Desde hace 7 meses todo se ha ido al diablo; Ya no nos dirigimos la palabra para nada, Ni siquiera para hacer un trabajo ó una tarea. Es increíble.

Podría pensar que, Cualquier otra persona me podría fallar pero no él. Jamás lo hubiera esperado de é que mi gran error fue haberme enamorado, Y creer que era correspondida.

_Gran y estúpido error._

Sin embargo, Pienso que es suficiente. Ya he llorado lo suficiente, Éste es otro año y debo de pensar positivamente. Una chica que se hizo llamar mi amiga me lo ha robado todo, Él, mi mejor amiga...En fín, Ya han sido suficientes rencores por unos meses. A disfrutar lo que viene.

El día transcurrió sorprendentemente aburrido; He estado con mis amigas, Pero tengo ganas de ver a mis amigas de mi colegio anterior: Sango y Ayame. A pesar de la distancia y de tres años, Ellas siguen estando siempre para mí. Las amo por eso.

Extraño a mi papá constantemente, Hace un mes y medio se fué a trabajar a otro país, Canadá. Posiblemente venga a visitarme en Navidad, Y eso me mantiene fuerte, Pero no me gusta decirle a mamá lo mucho que lo extraño, Debo ser fuerte y mantenerme así. Creo que poco a poco me he estado acostumbrando a su ausencia, pero todas las tardes hablamos por teléfono, Mi mente ha creado la psicología de que volverá en unos días. Me parece gracioso mi método de autoprotección de mi subconsciente, Pero al mismo tiempo agradezco tener esa idea: Hace la carga menos pesada.

Además estoy sumamente asustada. Mi profesor de matemáticas me da algo de miedo. Espero poder aprobar su clase, Si no, Moriré. Jamás he reprobado una materia, Y sería demasiado absurdo reprobar el último año, Pero puede ocurrir. Ah, y lo olvidaba: Química. Otra materia que me asusta, No sé fórmulas y para resolverlas básicamente necesito matemáticas. Esto es un asco. Con el simple hecho de pensar en esto me duele la cabeza. El profesor de matemáticas nos dijo hoy que en unos meses necesitaremos de una calculadora científica, unos 3 meses antes de salir de la escuela. Me parece algo ilógico, Es decir, Apenas inicia el ciclo escolar y,¿Ya piensa en fechas cercanas a la salida? Las actitudes de los adultos en verdad me sorprenden. Si los días siguen así, Querido Diario, Me veré forzada a dejar de escribir. No me gustaría llenar tus hojas con tonterías o incoherencias; Quiero tenerte para poder platicarte lo más interesante que me ocurra. En fin, hasta luego, Estoy exhausta, Me levanté temprano hoy y anoche me fui a la cama tarde.

_Adios por hoy._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_11 de Octubre_

_Querido Diario:_

Hace casi dos meses que entré a la escuela y durante este tiempo no he vuelto a escribir en tí, Perdóname, Eres mi más fiel amigo, Sin embargo el día se pasa volando y lo más gracioso es que no hago nada nuevo, Es decir, el tiempo se va sin hacer siquiera algo interesante. Mañana tengo examen de matemáticas pero no tengo ganas de estudiar. Con mis amigas fuimos a preguntarle al profesor acerca de unas gráficas, Nos encontrábamos asustadas pero nos respondió amablemente, al fin. Fuimos a sentarnos para responder preguntas de las gráficas con la explicación dada por mi profesor de matemáticas; Pero cometí un gran error al girar mi cabeza a la derecha..En unas escaleras se encontraba recargado un chico junto a otro más pequeño. El chico alto era bastante apuesto, también me miró. No contesté nada de mi hoja de trabajo por estar embelesada mirándolo. Después de un rato fui a la biblioteca por mi credencial escolar y debido a eso perdí una hora y media de clase con una maestra algo loca. Había aproximadamente nueve. chicos más delante de mí esperando su credencial. Estaba con Eri y Yuka esperando que fuera nuestro turno cuando lo ví...¡El chico hermoso! Tenía una linda sonrisa, ojos dorados, Alto, casi tan alto como yo, Estaba atrás de mí..Vi al otro chico pequeño, Y lo llamó Sesshomaru.¡Sí! ¡Punto para mí! ¡Ya tengo su nombre! Pero de pronto reaccioné... Su amigo era bastante bajo de estatura...Un minuto... ¡Ése chico es de primer grado! Por kami...¡Por eso no recordaba haberlo visto antes! Esto era demasiado bueno para ser cierto; Es de primer grado...

Me siento la peor de las personas, Siento que deben darme pena de muerte...Me he enamorado a primera vista de un chico dos años menor que yo ... Trágame tierra.

En la hora de la salida, Fuí a ver si mamá había llegado por mi. Oh sorpresa, No estaba el auto. Me compré un helado sabor limón, cuando de pronto, lo ví de nuevo...¡Sesshomaru! Aunque, esto es algo extraño. . . Su mochila era de color azul hace un rato y ahora, ¿es verde? Quizás me confundí y era la del otro chico. Sesshomaru pasó a un lado mío. Sonreí como idiota, Fué un simple roce y ya me había emocionado.

_Oh Kagome, No aprendes._

No, No aprendo. Cuando algo me provoca problemas lo dejo, no es lo mío soportar algo problemático. Adios Kouga, Sesshomaru ha llegado a mi. Ahora lo siguiente, será averiguar de qué grupo es y cual es su nombre completo... Cuando me emociono con alguien suelo ser algo interrogadora.. Mis amigas me dicen que soy acosadora pero bueno...

_Así es el amor_

Ó al menos así es el que yo le doy a los chicos.

Querido diario, Me retiro. Volveré después, Te seguiré informando qué ocurre con Sesshomaru.

Pero para ser sincera, Me será difícil acercarme a é demasiado cobarde.

_Hasta luego dulce amigo,Querido diario._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A**quí finaliza el primer capí que les guste la historia :D Básicamente está basada en hechos reales...En mi historia de tercer grado, pero en este caso me enfocaré más en mis enamoramientos fallidos. Inicialmente parece un fic de Sesshomaru y Kagome pero descuiden, Unos capítulos más y se darán cuenta de que en realidad es Inu x Kagome ;) Hasta luego! Opinen,corríganme, Etcétera haha XD Soy principiante y no me caerían nada mal unos pequeños consejos.

¡Gracias por leer!

_Renny;)_


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola! Mil disculpas por el retraso,He estado redecorando mi casa con mi mamá y mi hermana, había un caos terrible. Afortunadamente,todo está bajo por los reviews!Y solo una aclaración. La historia no es de la vida anterior a la que estaba viviendo Kagome antes de entrar al pozo. Si son observadores se menciona a Sesshomaru (;

Bueno, aqui les dejo el capítulo de hoy, Espero que les guste.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_12 de Octubre._

_Querido Diario:_

Hoy mientras estaba en español, mis amigas estudiaron para el examen de matemáticas, Yo no podía concentrarme, Me resultó imposible.

_Sesshomaru_

Su sonrisa...No pude borrarla de mi mente en ningún instante. ¡Maldición!

No estudié para matemáticas en lo absoluto, Me irá mal, lo sé. Entré en ataque de pánico cuando la maestra de español dijo que habría un examen precisamente hoy, moría de miedo. Era un examen de español y además de matemáticas.¡Qué horror! Afortunadamente, el examen de español era sencillo y lo acabé rápidamente y con una buena nota. Fuí de las últimas personas en terminar el examen de matemáticas, Peor aún. Además el profesor nos ha dicho que quiere el examen firmado por nuestros padres. Papá siempre me los firmaba todos, mamá es más exigente. Próximamente, Castigo. Losé, Lo veo venir. Una ó dos semanas sin é asco. Tuve dos horas libres, el maestro de computación suele ser algo impuntual, Llegó cinco minutos antes de terminar la segunda hora de clase. El profesor de educación física nos hizo correr diez vueltas, sin embargo hicimos trampa e hicimos sólo como seis. Al salir de la clase, Ví a Sesshomaru cerca, me miró y sonreí, Aunque a decir verdad, Lo sigo notando algo extraño.

Lo volví a ver cuando iba a otra clase.¿Cambió de mochila de nuevo? Dios, Este chico si que es extraño, pero me parece que es simpático. Seguí pensando en lo extraño que se miraba hace un rato. ¿Si era el? ¿Tendrá un pariente aqui en la escuela? Estoy confundida, Quiza el chico de mochila verde es alguien parecido...Muy parecido, A decir verdad. Querido diario, Me despido. Iré a la computadora un rato, Antes de que mamá me la quite por mi futuro castigo. En dos días me entregarán el examen.

_¡Hasta luego!_

_Kagome(;_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_14 de Octubre._

_Queridísimo diario:_

CONFIRMADO: Estoy castigada, O eso creo. Saqué 3 como calificación en el examen, saqué 6 como calificación bimestral. Al menos aprobé la clase. Odio al profesor, es grosero conmigo. Le digo "Buenos días" y el no me responde, solo voltea la cara como si no existiera. No lo soporto, Me parece un hombre inmaduro. El día de hoy estuvo aburridísimo a excepción de algo: Sesshomaru va en el grupo "D" . Primer año "D". Me costó algo de investigación ,pero ya sé más de él. ¡Genial!, ¿No?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_20 de Octubre._

Oh diario, Te he olvidado por nueva cuenta, Perdón pero, ¡No ha ocurrido nada interesante! Hoy nos enviaron en las últimas dos horas de clase, A otro salón. El profesor de informática no ha podido ir a la escuela. Qué novedad. He visto a Sesshomaru, Juega ajedrez. Mi madre ha dicho que las personas que juegan ajedrez son personas inteligentes. Excelente, mi aún no-chico es listo. He visto cómo actúa y es bastante tímido. Me encanta.

_Te veo luego amigo._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_10 de Noviembre._

_¡OH DIOS! Diario, Diario, ¡QUERIDO DIARIO!_

Perdón por asustarte así...¿Recuerdas a el otro chico, Que creía que era Sesshomaru? Pues, ése otro chico, Es su hermano. Son gemelos. Creo que fuí bastante estúpida como para no darme cuenta, Hasta hoy. Los ví a los dos juntos caminando, Sesshomaru tiene su mochila color azul, Y el otro chico la tiene de color todo tiene sentido. No tengo idea de cómo se llamará su hermano, pero a decir verdad no me interesa mucho.

Sesshomaru tiene una hermosa sonrisa. ¡Qué digo hermosa! Hermosísima. Es bastante serio, Siempre está jugando ajedrez en la biblioteca, Su hermano se la pasa jugando basquetbol o corriendo. Son bastante diferentes en realidad. Hoy los he observado bien. Sesshomaru es más alto que su hermano, Además el otro chico tiene un pequeño lunar cerca de sus labios, y es más pálido. Al fin sé cómo diferenciarlos.

_¡Eureka!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_15 de Noviembre_

_¡Sé sus nombres!_

Hoy ví a el hermano de Sesshomaru en educación física, Estaban pasando lista, Así que Ayumi y yo esperamos el momento preciso para escuchar su apellido. El maestro dijo Taisho y el respondió. Taisho. ¡Genial! Una pista más.

Hace un rato llegué a mi casa, ¿Olvidé decirte que tengo una cuenta de Facebook? Creo que sí, Pues entré a la página y recordé que una chica de mi grupo, Tenia un novio de primer grado "D", Raro, ¿No? Ella en tercero y está con un chico de primero. Mejor no digo nada... Bueno, en los amigos de ése chico busqué a alguien con apellido Taisho. Y apareció alguien. ¿Inuyasha Taisho? ¿Quién es él? Entré a su perfil y miré su fotografía. Dios, Era su hermano. Así que, se llama Inuyasha. Interesante, Pero no tanto. Ví fotografías suyas y en varias de ellas salía Sesshomaru, Más pequeño. ¡Que lindo se miraba! De pronto miré comentarios de Sesshomaru. Encontré su perfil también. Le envié una solicitud de amistad, Espero que la acepte.

_Inuyasha & Sesshomaru Taisho._

Su cumpleaños es justamente unos días después del mío.

_Dulce destino, Amor mío._

Ah, lo olvidé. Sesshomaru tiene un brazo lastimado. El izquierdo para ser más precisa, También tiene cortada su ceja.¿Qué le habrá pasado? Ni idea. Hace dos días le hablé. Bueno, Unos amigos le hablaron y yo me quedé callada de la emoción. Su voz es bastante linda, Me dolió el simple hecho de ver su ceja de cerca, Espero que no le haya dolido mucho lo que le pasó. El estaba con otro chico resolviendo problemas de matemá campana, dijo que tenía que irse porque le tocaba otra clase.

A Inuyasha lo veo mucho, y eso me asusta un poco. Me mira bastante. Casualmente, La mayoría de ocasiones en la escuela, él está por donde yo estoy. ¿Inuyasha sospechara que me gusta su hermano? Eso me atemoriza. ¿Seré tan obvia? No lo sé. Intentaré ser menos sospechosa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_14 de Diciembre._

Sigo viendo demasiado a Inuyasha y eso me asusta. Hoy me quedé con Eri hasta las 2:30 de la tarde, no iban por ella, Además Sesshomaru aún no salía de la escuela. Inuyasha parecía estar desesperado. De pronto desapareció. Caminamos un poco Eri y yo, y vimos un auto negro. El estaba en él. A su lado se encontraba un hombre. Creo que es su padre. Me dieron unas ganas infinitas de gritar: ¡Hola Suegro! Se lo comenté a Eri y reímos como locas. Inuyasha nos miraba desde el auto, Eri se dió cuenta y me dijo que me miraba demasiado. Estábamos recargadas en mi camioneta, Mamá estaba adentro leyendo un libro pacientemente. De pronto salió Sesshomaru por la puerta del estacionamiento muy sonriente. Llevaba una cartulina. Subió a su auto y se fue. No pude cumplir mi meta, La cual era hablarle antes de salir de vacaciones de Invierno. No lo vería por dos semanas, y al parecer, no entraba a Facebook. Genial. Me despedí de Eri y la abracé por su cumpleaños, Cumpliría quince años en 2 dias, Y ella es mi mejor amiga. Subí a la camioneta y me fuí.

Llegue a mi casa, y aproximadamente a las cinco utilicé la computadora, Y entré a Facebook. A las seis de la tarde aproximadamente, Sentí que moría. Sesshomaru había aceptado mi solicitud. Vencí el miedo y le hablé. Toca el piano, Le gusta la musica clasica, Richard Clayderman y Beethoven. No saldrá a ningún sitio a vacacionar. Hablamos aproximadamente por una hora y media. Amé esos momentos.

_Me despido por hoy, Querido diario._

_¡Buenas noches!_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_03 de Enero._

_¡Feliz Año Nuevo!_

Hoy el día estuvo aburridísimo. Disculpa otra vez por abandonarte. Sesshomaru y yo hablamos al día siguiente de salir de vacaciones. El inició la conversación y eso me alegró. Después de eso, No hemos vuelto a hablar. Hoy han iniciado las clases y no ha ido a la escuela. Me preocupé, Recordé que el tenía asma. Tal vez se había enfermado. Siento que muero, Me hace falta verlo. Dios, ojalá y esté bien.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_11 de Enero._

_¡Mini-Aniversario!_

es un día, Conmemorativo. Un día como hoy, hace tres meses, Miré por primera vez a Sesshomaru. Sigo sin hablarle en persona, sólo por chat. Soy una maldita cobarde. Ha regresado a la escuela, Y para mi desgracia, sigo viendo demasiado a Inuyasha. Hoy casi tropiezo con él, Nos miramos fijamente pero seguí caminando. Regresé a la cancha en la que estaba, Y al dar la vuelta, por poco y tropezamos. Y Sesshomaru, ¡Ja! A el casi ni lo veo. Esto no me gusta pero bueno, ¿Qué más puedo hacer?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bueno chicos, Hasta ahí lo dejo. ¿Qué más puede hacer Kagome? este capítulo me quedo un poco más largo, O eso creo. Espero que les guste. Mañana entro a clases, A la preparatoria. Afortunadamente saldré temprano esta semana así que intentaré subir un nuevo capítulo el miércoles o jueves.

Hasta luego, Reviews por favor,¡No saben lo feliz que me hacen al leer sus comentarios!(:

_Renny(;_


End file.
